


Peanut

by RegalStarlight



Series: Olivia Locksley [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalStarlight/pseuds/RegalStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland chooses the perfect nickname for his baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut

Roland was the first one to call her “Peanut”. In a rare quiet moment before hell came to Storybrooke, his father brought the baby home to the Merry Men’s camp and told him to say hello to his little sister. Olivia.

Roland stumbled over the four syllables and decided right away that his sister needed a nickname. But in the meantime, there were other concerns.

“Is she supposed to be so tiny?” he asked, peering at the baby.

“Well, she was born early,” said Robin. “But she’s not that much smaller than you were, when you were a baby.”

“I was that tiny?” that was a new concept for Roland. “No way!”

“You certainly were,” said his father, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Roland stood up and reached out to the baby, letting her wrap her tiny fist around his finger.

“Is Regina her mommy?” Roland asked.

He didn’t expect his father to suddenly grow tense. He looked up and saw that his father’s smile was gone.

“It’s not that simple,” said Robin. “But I think … well, I hope Regina will be her mommy.”

That didn’t make much sense to Roland, but he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his baby sister, who had woken up and was looking at him with big blue eyes.

“She’s so sweet,” he said.

His father nodded. “Yes, that she is.”

“Why did you call her Lib … Livi … however you say it?” Roland asked.

His father let out a chuckle.

“Olivia,” he said. “We weren’t expecting her to get here so soon, and that means we didn’t have time to really talk about names. But it seemed right. What do you think? Does she look like an Olivia?”

Roland looked back down at his little sister, who waved her hands at him and smiled.

“I think she likes it,” he said.

As father, son, and newborn daughter sat there together, the rest of the Merry Men were passing around bag of peanuts. Little John held it out to Robin, who took a handful.

“I do hope these aren’t stolen,” he said. “I’d rather not make enemies of the local Sheriffs.”

“Nah. Paid for,” said Little John.

Roland looked up at his father in confusion. “Aren’t we supposed to be thieves?”

“No, not thieves, Roland,” he corrected him. “We don’t steal for our own benefit. Only to help others.”

“So that's what makes us the good guys?” Roland guessed.

“That’s it exactly,” said Robin, placing a couple of peanuts in his son’s hand. As he did, the baby started to cry.

“Can Livia have a peanut, too?” Roland asked, but his father shook his head.

“She’s too little,” he said. “She won’t be able to eat solid food yet.”

Roland nodded, although he wasn’t sure he understood. But the question of solid food was soon forgotten as he looked from the peanuts in his hand to the baby in his father’s arms.

“I’ve got it!” he cried out. “The perfect nickname: Peanut!”

Robin looked at his son with a bemused smile. “Peanut?”

“Cause she’s so little and cute,” said Roland. “Just like a peanut.”

Robin sighed and muttered under his breath, “First green bean, now peanut”, which didn’t make any sense to Roland. When had he called her green bean? That was a silly name.

“I suppose I can’t talk you out of this,” said Robin.

“Nope,” Roland confirmed with a grin. “She’s gonna be our little peanut.”


End file.
